


Things Eileen Loves About Sam: Abs

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN Hiatus Creations 2017, Spn hiatus creations, eileen drools over Sam, sam's abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 4: Sam and originally published on June 18, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Eileen thinks about what she loves about Sam.





	Things Eileen Loves About Sam: Abs

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have multiple chapters but I got sick and unmotivated.

It had been early morning in the middle of summer. Eileen had called to ask Sam’s advice on a case. At least that was her reasoning at the time. Eileen suspects that back then she had probably been looking for any excuse to video chat with Sam.

Eileen sends a chat request and waits for Sam to respond. It doesn’t take long for the wait screen to be replaced by the slightly fuzzy video from Sam’s laptop. Once the picture comes into focus, Eileen completely forgets what she was going to ask. While she always found Sam attractive, this was unexpected. Sam appeared on the screen sweaty and shirtless looking as though he’d just returned from his morning run. And damn. Sam’s abs look like you could grate cheese on them. Maybe he’s survived so long because bullets bounce off his perfect abs like some sort of Superman.

Sam calls her name bringing her focus back to the reason that she called. Eileen discusses her latest hunt with Sam. He gives her some solid advice regarding ghouls.

Eileen ends the video chat and takes a cold shower.


End file.
